


【卜岳】超级英雄这边请

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】超级英雄这边请

       “我一直觉得…真的，哥，你穿这样不太合适，有点太那什么，超过放送尺度了你知道吗？你知道为什么小孩都比较喜欢那个叫滴滴的那个超级英雄吗？因为人家长得好看，天天在天上飘啊飘啊，谁跟你似的整天套个头套，还穿个紧身衣，哇，屁股还挺翘的，真的，不是我说，太那什么了，难怪我去周边店人家都说你的手办都是变态大叔买。”卜凡一边帮Pinkray拧开消防水枪一边嘟嘟囔囔地说。

       “闭————嘴————”Pinkray在高压水枪的冲击下抵着墙保持平衡，他听不见卜凡在巴登巴登什么，但想来也不是什么好话。

       “好了没？干净了吗？”卜凡拧上水闸问他。

       Pinkray还没回答，一阵冷风吹过，先打了一串喷嚏，啊球球球球，卜凡一听乐了：“超级英雄也怕冷啊？”

       “小逼崽子话咋这么多！”Pinkray冷得不行，边拧披风上的水边在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，十二月的风实在没得说，卜凡穿着呢大衣都觉得冻得不行，他都难以想象Pinkray穿着个薄薄的紧身衣，现在还是湿透了，该有多冷。

       按照卜凡爱照顾人的脾气，其实已经忍不住想要给他倒杯咖啡冲个热水袋，可心里就，很犹豫。虽然说他们认识也挺久了，但是，超级英雄嘛，总是把自己的真实身份看得很重，因此他并不知道在这时候是否合适开口告诉Pinkray他家就住在旁边那栋楼，暖气很足，冰箱里还有火锅料，非常适合在这大冷天坐下来一起吃顿饭。

       “诶，我说，你家不就在旁边吗？借个地方洗澡换衣服呗，我觉得这东西真的冲不干净，我快过敏了都。”就在卜凡纠结这是不是种冒犯的时候，Pinkray突然开口说。

       “啊？”卜凡愣住：“你你咋知道？”

       “嗨呀！”Pinkray咧嘴一笑露出小虎牙：“我们超级英雄的入门培训就是如何侵犯个人隐私。”

        

       Pinkray一进他家门就啪一下把头套脱了，露出一头乱七八糟的金发，简直配得上怒发冲冠四个字。

       “厕所在那…”跟在背后的卜凡还没来得及跟Pinkray仔细介绍家庭结构分布就看见他轻车熟路往厕所去了：“算了，我知道你基础课程学多好了，你自便吧。”

       “谢谢啊——”Pinkray在浴室里拖长音回答。

       大冷天就是适合吃咖喱，卜凡在电饭煲上按了个快煮，有条不紊地炒了洋葱萝卜鸡胸，最后煮出一锅咕噜咕噜冒着泡儿的咖喱，本以为时间会稍微有点长，没想到Pinkray这澡洗得，快赶上炖锅鸡汤的时间了，咖喱还得放火上温着。

       “你煮什么呢这么香啊！”背后传来个有些耳熟的声音，卜凡头也没回地抱怨他：“你咋洗这么久，我这土豆都，都快炖成土豆泥了。”

       “哎呦没事，能吃就行，我又没那么挑。”Pinkray不以为然地边擦头发边回答，卜凡一转身来差点把咖喱摔地上。

       “哎呦我天，烫死我了都，你能留点神吗？你还指望超人从你家这全封闭阳台挤进来给你接咖喱啊？”Pinkray叨叨叨地把锅往桌上一放，回头一看卜凡还愣在原地，一下乐了。

       “咋啦，不认识哥哥啦？”Pinkray问他。

       “我算是相信超人戴个眼镜就敢去上班了。”卜凡喃喃自语。

        

       没有什么事情比你协助的超级英雄原来是你暗恋对象，而且你还一直没认出他来更尴尬了，卜凡现在觉得自己大概是路易斯莱恩或者格温斯泰西，当然不是说他和岳明辉已经有什么关系了，他想——他倒是想！可惜还没有！但总而言之就是，太尴尬了。

       现在，咖喱摆在桌上，没人去吃，因为他正在假装生气，把头埋在岳明辉胸前，展开翅膀一样的手臂环住他，嘴里喋喋不休地抱怨：“你这个老岳——你这个哥哥——你这个岳明辉——”

       岳明辉倒是很看得开，有一搭没一搭地拍他背哄他，乱七八糟地道歉：“哎哟，你也不想想看嘛，哪个超级英雄会随便摘头罩呀。”

       “那说不定你是想要杀人灭口呢？”卜凡胡搅蛮缠：“哥你怎么都不告诉我呀，难怪整天约你来家里打游戏你都不来。”

       “哎在哪儿见面不都一样吗？在家也是见在外面也是见，小巷，深夜，紧身皮衣，刺不刺激！”岳明辉跟他挤眉弄眼。

       卜凡脑子里轰的一下，这时候才想起他们刚才干嘛呢——皮衣！黏液！水枪！站不稳的湿漉漉的超级英雄。

       他有点紧张，他决定要撒谎骗人了，他故意撅着嘴，他看起来很不开心。

       “哎哟真生气啦？”岳明辉紧张兮兮地问他，伸出手来想捏捏他的脸，他忍住了！没靠上去！躲开了！

       “哎宝贝别呀，是哥哥不好，但这个事情嘛…”岳明辉又要开始讲道理。

       “你把那衣服穿上我看看。”卜凡突然说，还是撅着嘴瞪着眼，生着气的样子。

       “好好好，穿了就不气了是吧？”岳明辉问他。

       “你先穿。”卜凡说。

 

       看他脱衣服是种享受，同样的，看他穿衣服也是。

       看见皮衣缓慢被缓慢卷起包裹住他的身体，就像黑色的欲望慢慢缠住他的肌肤。岳明辉穿得很粗鲁，这边揪一下那边撸一下，背后的拉链大敞着，衣服卷成一片。

       “啊哥你真的是…”卜凡故作嫌弃实则窃喜地去帮他，手一下伸进了他背后，作势要把衣服拉出来，但他的手太凉了，岳明辉给他冻得小小地叫了一声，卜凡这时才感到自己简直精虫上脑，连声道歉，又把手缩了回来。

       “没事，没那么娇贵。”岳明辉轻轻笑了一声，像是默许。

       卜凡搓了搓手，将手捂在自己发烫的脸上，感受到手指渐渐回温。

       而岳明辉也没有动，就那样，赤裸着背，在他家里，在他家温暖的黄色灯光之下，在他的毛绒绒的棕色地毯上面，低着头，毫无防备地敞开着后背，灯光流进他的皮肤，盛在他的腰窝上，回转着酝酿成道不清的暧昧氛围，又弥漫到房间里。

       他渐渐被这水雾包裹，伸手向水流中心去触碰，那炙热的沸腾的肌肤，他根本没有想要再故作矜持地去处理什么劳什子衣角，他伸手要，就是要，要直接地用手掌贴合着他的皮肤。那柔软的肌肤自然而然地吻合他掌心的每一道纹路，好像它天生就适合被他的手掌触碰。他的手慢慢伸进紧身衣与皮肤之间的缝隙，他发现岳明辉流汗了，汗水润滑着他的手掌，让它渐渐挤到他的臀肉上。

       “真的蛮翘的。”他轻轻说，岳明辉发出带点得意的笑声，往后靠着贴在他怀里，侧着脑袋仰着头，微微张开薄薄的嘴唇。他低下脑袋去和他亲吻，就像他们无数次在人群之中窃窃私语咬着耳朵一样，他带着一种隐秘的得意之情去探索追逐他的舌尖，即使此刻无人喝彩他也感到如此骄傲。

       “哥哥，哥哥，我要…”他把脑袋垫在岳明辉的颈窝里冲他撒娇，当然他肯定不会承认，撒娇，撒什么娇，谁撒娇，一般来说，用岳明辉教他的话来说，他都管这个叫做柔性谈判，好的，他柔性谈判，然后岳明辉妥协，从嘴里挤出几个带着鼻音字节：“要什么呀？”

       “你说呢，你说要什么？”他已经忍不住弓着身子在他脖子上、肩上蹭来蹭去，他肩上的衣服给剥得差不多了，哥哥身上全是他的沐浴露味道，也就是说他们俩现在是一个味道的，好像裹在一个玻璃球里给使劲摇晃均匀了的两场雪，现在还是蓬松的，没过多久就要被捏在一块儿了。

       “行吧，来呗，”岳明辉的笑声从胸腔里闷闷传来：“先说了啊，是哥哥让你呢，怕等等一用劲把你骨头捏碎了。”

       “嚯，超级英雄了不起啊？”卜凡拉着他转过身来，边把他的衣服往下拽，当然还边在他的胸口啄来啄去，边逞能：“你以前还讲得头头是道，什么私刑，什么争议，快点，现在你被卜警官抓住了，卜警官来制裁你了。”

       岳明辉懒得理他，伸着自己据说能捏碎骨头的手在他睡衣里游走，不安分地在他胸前捏来捏去，两双手乱七八糟地纠缠在一起，岳明辉忍不住先笑了。

       卜凡有点恼火：“哥！”

       “好，好。”岳明辉举手求饶，乖乖任他把自己拆出来。

 

       在他真正进入岳明辉的时候，他才意识到今晚的这一切是如此的荒唐而又顺理成章，虽然这个时候他不愿意浪费内存去想那个煞风景的黏液怪物，但是，他的意思是，热水器里的水被岳明辉用完了，不知道这个小笨蛋记不记得去按开关接着烧，咖喱还放在桌上，肯定已经凉掉了，土豆会沉淀着凝结在一块。而岳明辉，他从小仰慕到大的哥哥，他最珍爱的捣蛋鬼，他未曾崇拜但始终信赖的超级英雄，坐在他身上，摇摆着身体，偶尔俯下身来亲吻他，大多数时候紧紧咬着唇不让呻吟从嘴角溢出。

       “哥哥，哥哥，我要……”他将他拉进自己的怀里，岳明辉有些恼火地问他：“要什么要，这不是要着呢吗？”

       “我要爱你，哥哥，我要爱你。”他亲吻着他发红的眼角说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       对着凉掉的咖喱，卜凡问饥不择食吞咽米饭的岳明辉：“我说，哥，你的超能力到底是啥啊？你别说你拿个硕士学位就敢跟人家一样在屋顶上乱跳了。”

       “主要就是力气大速度快，”岳明辉含着米饭模模糊糊地说：“还有个平时战斗没什么用的 ，贴身接触的时候能读心。”

       “哦，那是没什么用，近战谁还来得及想这些呀！”卜凡点头附和。

       ……

       “等等？你再说一遍？？？”

 

 

       END


End file.
